


Tell Me A Story!

by Tranquil_Tevine



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fatherly Dorian, Fluff, Inquisitor Being an Asshole, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_Tevine/pseuds/Tranquil_Tevine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian was rather fond of reading, though he'd never actually read to someone. On an early afternoon in Skyhold, that was about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me A Story!

_'I'm never gonna find the section on Tevinter! This Library's huge! Doesn't help that I'm small, so I can't reach the higher books.'_

  
I was looking for any books on the history of Tevinter. I figured I'd pestered Dorian enough with all the questions I had. I still felt bad for wasting his time.

  
"So many questions!" He'd said. I'd apologized, head bowed and ran off before he could call me back. I was still so curious, I couldn't help it! I was never allowed to ask questions and now that I felt safe, I figured I could try.

  
I came to the Library instead, cause libraries have that sort of stuff right? Problem is, none of the books were in order so it was a case of hit or miss. Luckily, I hit.

  
There was a dusty volume on ancient Tevinter right at the back. I balanced on my tiptoes, catching it by the corner.

  
"Ow!"

  
The book promptly fell onto my foot. It was heavy. Blinking back tears from the sudden pain, I heaved the book with me, hobbling past the armchair, into the cramped corner.

  
I struggled to open the book at first, but I eventually got used to its weight. I settled down and began to read.

* * *

  
Several minutes had passed and I admitted to myself that I wasn't doing too well. I was only a few pages in and already stuck on some of the bigger words. I really wanted to learn more about Tevinter too...

  
Sighing, I despaired a little. _'I'm gonna learn to read the bigger words.'_   I was determined to.

  
"What's this?"

  
I snapped out of my thoughts, looking up inquisitively. Dorian was there, with a puzzled expression on his face. I guess I must look weird stuffed into a corner with a book almost bigger than me.

  
He crouched down, reaching out to wipe dust from my nose with his finger.

  
"Why are you on the floor? There's a perfectly reasonable chair waiting for you to sit on it. Of course," He smiled, lip quirking. "Unless it has personally offended you. In that case, rather understandable."

  
I bit my lip and looked down. Was he angry? He didn't look angry, but looks can be deceiving.

  
"I-I'm really sorry for all the questions I asked! I figured I'd read up on your homeland so I wouldn't bother you anymore but it's not working out. I'll get out of your way now-"

  
My fast paced words were halted by his finger on my lips. I glanced at him. His eyes were gentle.

  
"Shh. Now how do you expect me to understand you speaking so quickly. Granted I could, but I digress. I didn't mind your questioning. On the contrary! It was pleasant to speak with someone so interested in hearing my opinions."

  
I felt like a balloon bust by a pin. I felt kind of dumb for getting myself all worked up.

  
"Oh."

  
He chuckled. "That book you have there is larger than you are. Is that where the bruise on your foot came from?"

  
I tilted my head, confused. 'What bruise?'

  
Ah. My foot was purplish in colour. I must have tuned out the pain because it suddenly came rushing back to me. I barely contained a wince.

  
Dorian gently put his hand on my foot. "Let me take care of that. I don't know much healing but what I do know should suffice."

  
I felt a tingling sensation. Then all too quickly, it was gone, along with the bruise.

  
"T-Thank You."

  
"You're quite welcome. Now that your foot is back in working order and we understand each other, would you like me to read that book to you?"

  
I was stunned. "Really? But I don't want to bother you."

  
"If it was a bother, I wouldn't have offered." He promptly removed the book from my grasp, setting it on the arm of the chair. He then sat down. Waving his hand in a come hither motion, I stood up, positioning myself in front of him. What now?

  
Seeming to read my thoughts, Dorian lifted me from under my arms, securing me in his lap. I stiffened at first but gradually relaxed as his breathing calmed me down. He gazed at me, lightly caressing my hair.

  
"There. Much better than a dusty old floor!"

  
Giggling slightly, I nodded my head in affirmation.

  
"Shall we start?"

* * *

  
Dorian was an excellent narrator. He read at a pace I could follow and if there were words which I didn't understand, he'd take his time to explain them. I think I'm getting the hang of this whole reading thing! He even let me turn the pages. It was so warm and comfortable in his arms, I could stay that way forever. I guess I kind of got too comfortable.

  
**Dorian's POV**

  
Still reading, I occasionally checked in on my small charge. She looked exhausted. It was rather adorable watching her sleep addled face try to keep up with the words. It wouldn't be long before she was asleep now. I had to admit to myself, I was enjoying this. No one had wanted to engage me in conversation or wanted to be around as much as she did. The little six-year-old had been through much, I could tell. But only time would reveal what she'd been through the more she grew used to Skyhold.

  
My father would never read to me like this. It wasn't 'Proper for a boy destined to be the envy of other families.' I wish I'd had those moments. But alas, Tevinter was obsessed with breeding and molding the perfect child into a perfect adult.

  
'Too bad father never got what he wanted.'

  
I remembered first meeting the child in The Gull  & Lantern Tavern, of all places. Inquisitor Adaar had taken me along to meet with my father. Naturally, he'd never bothered to inform me that this was happening, despite the letter he'd been shown by Mother Giselle. Bastard. I didn't like The Inquisitor and I was sure many shared my opinion, though none dared to voice it in case he turned his ire upon them.

  
I was furious. How dare he? As if to put salt in the wound, Adaar not only agreed with my father, he offered to bind me and take me back to Tevinter. Over my dead body.

  
That's when Wildflower stepped in. I had yet to learn her first name. She was sat on a bar stool off to the side and apparently could no longer sit idle. She berated my father and even squared up to the inquisitor. Impressive considering he was at least 5 foot taller. I'd never expected a child to come to my defense. Then, something unexpected. A fist swung, catching her in the jaw, the force of the punch sending her flying into a cluster of tables. 

  
Before I could utter a word, Adaar stormed off, in a rage.

  
"Are you alright?!" Rushing over to her side, I helped her stand.

  
A thumbs up in response. "Let's leave. I guess you don't want to be here anymore."

  
Her jaw was rapidly swelling, so words were muffled. We did just that and after acquiring a healing potion, I brought her with me to Skyhold.

  
I often chuckled to myself. She never left me alone in a room with Adaar. It seemed she'd taken up her post of guard dog and amusingly, he seemed to be intimidated by her and often left the room. Respect for the Inquisitor plummeted when I'd briefed his advisors on what had happened. It wasn't uttered aloud, but the tension in the air was wrought thin.

  
From then on, Wildflower had sought me out, perhaps in an attempt to comfort. She made it clear that my sexuality was no issue with her and that it was 'the heart' That counts. Naive, but sweet.

  
Which brought me back to the present. She seemed to not have noticed my few minutes of silence. Her head was nuzzled into the crook of my arm, but still trying to stay awake. I whispered into her ear.

  
"Shh, sleep now.I'll protect you."

  
A mumbled whisper.

  
"Okay."

  
And she fell fast asleep.

  
It was dark outside. Around this time, I'd usually be in The Herald's Rest downing the swill they offered there but today, I felt protective. Standing with her in my arms, I replaced the book, marking it for a later date. Walking at a steady pace so not to wake her, I decided to let her sleep in my quarters.

  
Unknown to me until I attempted to place her on my bed, she had a firm grip on my silk-lined shirt.  _'Oh well, there's nothing for it.'_

  
I lay on my back, with Wildflower firmly secured to my chest, like a little limpet. Rubbing her back gently, I fell into a light doze.

  
**Wildflower POV**

  
This was fun! Though, I am getting sleepy...

  
Through hazy eyes, I glanced at Dorian. He was still reading, eyes sparkling. He looked very happy. I'm glad. If anyone deserved to be happy, it's him.

  
'Mr Horns better not hurt him, or I will!' I could sic Bull on him. That would be awesome! He's so big, that I nearly wet myself out of fright, but he lets me ride on his back and everything! He's not so scary.

  
I noticed it was quieter. Opening one eye, I could See Dorian was lost in thought, a sad look on his face. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but my mouth wouldn't work. Seeming to sense my gaze, He made eye contact. He murmured into my ear to sleep. Sleep did sound good right now...

  
At the back of my mind, I felt a shift in the air and atmosphere. We must be moving, Unconsciously, I tightened my grip on his shirt. He smells nice!

  
Instead of upright, I think I was on Dorian's chest. Maybe he was sleeping too? I feel so safe.

  
My eyelids gradually dropped, as I slipped off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Updated, corrected punctuation/grammar O.O I'm going through some of my older ones to do so.


End file.
